


千客万来

by jianjiaoyingguangji



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jianjiaoyingguangji/pseuds/jianjiaoyingguangji
Summary: 一个寻找真爱的故事。（假）
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 凹饼/1245678×3 出场顺不定  
> *第一人称  
> 渣人故事，无道德，可能有一点爱。  
> 什么都能接受的话再往下看吧。  
> 洁癖请不要点进来找罪受，你好我好。

其一

那是我第一次和男人上床。

他是大我一届的学长。我们算不上太熟，勉强只能说是认识。他是我某门课的TA，我第一次上那节课就迟到，走后门进教室被他抓了个现行。  
彼时我并不知道他的身份，以为他只是一个长得很好看的同学。看他坐在后排向我招手，我开心了一瞬，并毫无怀疑地坐了过去。  
之后被问叫什么的时候我不假思索地告诉了他。还拿出了笔袋里唯一一支笔，一个字一个字地写在他放在桌子上的便签上。其实我也可以用手机打给他看，但总觉得写下来郑重些；打在手机上的字很快就就会被删除，而纸条却至少能在这节课存活下来。  
他接过那张小小的便签，轻声咬字读了一遍我的名字，然后笑了起来，像一只猫一样。  
我问他为什么笑，他不告诉我，反而叫我小点声。我一抬头对上了老师的视线，心叫不好。所幸老师是代课老师，很年轻，大概也是习惯了大学生上课迟到讲话玩手机，没点我起来出去站着。但我还是被那一眼给看怕了，没再敢跟好看的邻桌讲话。  
下课前五分钟我睡醒了，他还在边上坐着，手里拿了一沓小作文纸。我有点懵，问他这是什么，他说这算是出席统计票。我又问为什么我没有，他笑嘻嘻地从书桌扁扁的抽屉里捏出一张新的递给了我。我以为他好心给我留了一张，赶忙道了谢，写上名字。往下一看小作文题目又犯了难——谁叫我没听课呢。正在我困扰的时候，他宛如天使降临一般递给了我一份，说可以参考一下。说实话，他写字不太好看，但这烂字能救人于水火，我便也顾不上那么多。大概糊完了临时课堂作业，我有些讨好地问他叫什么，又说了些“帅哥真是人美心善”之类的好话。他笑而不语的样子弄得我有些尴尬，只好讪讪地问他能不能赏脸一起吃个饭。  
他思考了几秒，在我写了自己名字的便签纸反面写了一串数字，告诉我这是他的联系方式。  
于是这张便签又回到了我的笔袋里。  
“吃饭免了，但你欠我个人情。”  
我不怕天不怕地，单怕一个人吃饭和欠别人人情这两件事。而这个人仅一句话给了我两拳重击。还没等我反应，下课铃响了，同学们四下作鸟兽散，独他和我不紧不慢地收拾东西。谁知代课老师下了讲台径直走了过来，语气颇为不赞同：“你是TA，怎么上课也在说话。  
他站起身跟老师说了句抱歉，拍了拍我的头拎起书包走了。而这时我这才知道自己刚刚做了些什么蠢事。  
回去之后我添加了他的联系方式，却一句话没和他说过。

后来某天忽然收到他的联系，问我要不要出去玩，还有他的一些朋友。我下意识推脱说自己有事，却被对方一句话给顶了回去，他说：“欠的人情这次还吧，以后就不找你麻烦了。”  
是的，被找麻烦，我，被他。他是个性格很恶劣的人，和他的天使长相完全相反，也和他养了三只猫咪的温柔事迹大相径庭。我知道他本质应当并不坏，但喜欢欺负人这件事也是事实。发出席登记票的时候故意跳过我，等快下课了叫我求他；又或者趁我在课上睡着的时候在我的笔记本上画丑丑的画，还在旁边写我的名字。他总是喊我猪而非我的本名，导致有段时间我一吃零食就会想起他的脸。同居室友说我这是被坏男人给PUA了，叫我以后少理他。可他毕竟是学长，是TA，又长得那么好看，他叫我过去，我不敢不听。  
室友说我是抖M，受虐狂，斯德哥尔摩晚期，我气急败坏，大声吼了回去说才不是。然后拿起手机给学长发了第一条消息，问了他时间和地点。

他真的很帅。在酒吧门口见到他的时候我又一次确信了自己的眼光。天已经挺冷的了，他穿的却很单薄。黑色的丝质衬衫，垂坠感良好，领口打了一个松垮的结。我有些怀疑这是件女装，但我没敢问。裤子是仿革材质，把他的大腿包裹住，显出一点隐约的肌肉线条。脚上是双黑色的厚底皮靴——当然我的鞋跟比他更厚。他打了发蜡，发丝恰到好处的落下两绺在额角，仅右耳带了一条很长的流苏耳坠，在黑发里若隐若现的泛着银白的光。他就和平常一样，只是多带了点痞气，站在酒吧门口和不认识的漂亮妹妹们说着话，柔声细气的。  
“虚伪。”我在心中骂了他一句。他像是听到了一样，抬头和我对上了眼。  
“哟，猪终于来了。”几个漂亮妹妹纷纷笑了起来，我被弄得很尴尬。世界上怎么会有如此恶魔的人啊。  
说实话我不太能喝酒，这是我那天领悟到的事实。平日里喝的只有三度的所谓酒精饮料并不能算酒，这也是我那天领悟到的事实。  
我喝的第一口酒是他递给我的，矮杯子里一整块球形的冰块，浮在棕黄色的液体里，在灯光下透亮得像是琥珀。我喝了一口就被呛到了，又苦又辣。我忍着没吐出来，把那口酒吞了下去，便拿着杯子不想再喝。他看着我也没说话，接过我手里的被子把剩下的那口喝了，又转身找吧台要了杯柠檬水。  
“别板着脸嘛，出来玩开心一点。”  
我不知道自己为什么要答应他出来玩。我没有不开心，可能我平时就是这样一脸凶相吧。  
他见我不说话也不恼，反而问我要不要跳舞。  
我想，但是我头晕。我告诉他我想回家，他脸上可能出现了一瞬间的失望，在酒吧昏暗的灯光下看的不那么真切，但他还是点了点头说好。  
他把我送到门口，我被冷风吹得打了个喷嚏，一下子清醒了一点。他手揣在裤子口袋里看我，脸上还是那个像猫一样的笑，看得我有点发毛。  
我叫他不用送了，他却只是拍了拍我的屁股，“走吧，我送你回家。”

结果自然是没能好好回家，我们半途拐去了爱情旅馆。  
我被他按在门上亲，门把手硌着我的腰，怪疼的。我很不舒服地推了他一把，没推动，这让我很怀疑自己平日健身到底有没有用。他亲的更用力了些，我只能哼哼两声以示抗议，他像是嫌我吵，用力捏了捏我的屁股，我老实了。  
说实话，他吻技还不错。都说薄唇的人也薄情，他嘴唇可能不算薄，但平日里讲话有时候真像两片刀片，让人觉得和他接吻会不会被弄得满嘴血。但实际吻起来也是温热柔软的。他很小心地咬我的下唇，并没有很用力；很快舌头也搅进我的口腔，是我勾进来的。没多会我就有点站不住了，不知道他是不是也一样。我故意勾着他的脖子，一边把重量偷偷加在他肩上，果然没一会他就放开了我说换个地方。  
然后我们一起倒在了柔软的床上。黏糊糊地亲了一会，衣服脱了一半，他忽然问我要不要去洗个澡。这时候刹车太过煞风景（况且我都硬了），但想了想身上带着酒吧的烟草和酒精味，我还是从他身上爬起来去了浴室。  
我一边洗一边回想自己是怎么被骗来开房的。但想了半天也没想清楚是哪里不对，那么我和他来开房就是必然且正确的结果。我一边满意于这如此自洽的逻辑，一边把自己又撸硬了一点。不过我忍住了没用手搞出来，要不然等下硬不起来又要被他嘲笑。  
我裹了个浴袍出了浴室，看他坐在床上玩手机。见我出来他把手机一扔，抱着衣服就进了浴室。等我走到床边才看到床头不知什么时候多了盒避孕套。  
我可真谢谢他。

趁他洗澡的时候我把头发给吹了个半干，刚坐上床我放在柜子上的手机就振了一下，是我室友。他发消息问我怎么还没回家。我心虚地把屏幕给熄了，要是让他知道我不但出门喝了酒，还和他讨厌（我猜的）的学长开了房，可能回去我就要被骂到耳朵出血。我室友这小孩什么都好，就是有时候太轴了，见我没回消息就开始给我打电话。我看着屏幕亮起又灭掉，亮起又灭掉，最后实在受不住煎熬还是接了起来。  
果不其然一上来就是劈头盖脸一顿质问怎么还不回家，不知道的还以为打电话来的是我妈。我说我在外面玩，今天可能要通宵。电话那头忽然就沉默了。我喂了几声，可能信号不好，电话被挂掉了。我还纳着闷呢，那边学长就洗好出来，带着一阵沐浴液的芬芳湿气。我正在给室友发消息叫他不要担心，字打了一半就被他搂着腰躺倒了下去。我没理他继续输入，谁知他手就开始不老实地在我胸口肚子上摸来摸去。我被他弄得烦，消息没打完不小心按了发送。本想着补一条，结果他锲而不舍的拿捏着我的软肉，我只好放弃发消息转过身专心对付他。他见我把手机放了下来，立刻坐直了圈着我蹭我脖子，那感觉就像是被猫咪蹭了一样，痒痒的，从脖子到心底。我没忍住笑了，他也跟着哼哼笑了两声，我凑过去亲他，结果被他一个反手给按在了床上。  
他问我和谁聊天呢，出来玩还不专心。我就说是朋友，他意味深长的嗯了一声，故意拖了很长的音，也不知道想表达什么有的没的的意思。为了不让他再讲这些无关话题，我更努力地吻他，他却两只手撑在我的耳边拉开了距离。我问他干嘛，他没说话，趁着我讲话的时候又吻上来；他的门牙嗑到了我的嘴唇，好疼，但所幸的是没有血腥味。这样想想他那平日看起来颇为可爱的整齐牙齿也有些面目可憎了起来。  
这个吻持续了一阵。分开时不知道谁的唾液被带了出来，又因为重力原因落回到我的嘴唇上，凉飕飕的。我下意识伸舌头给舔掉了，可能我并不讨厌这样。

我保持着躺着的姿势看他跪在我身上拆避孕套。熟练的动作给我看傻了。因为洗了澡，他的头发失去了发蜡的固定，前发自然垂落下来遮住了他白净的额头，也不知道会不会和他的长睫毛打架。我这么想着，听见他问我他当top可以吗。我心想你避孕套都套好了才想起来问我，我的意见有参考价值吗？我便跟他说，我是第一次，什么都行吧。他听了这话愣住了，估计是没预料到我说自己是第一次。复而心情很好的样子，勾起唇角啵唧在我嘴上亲了一口，告诉我他会温柔一点的。  
但很快我就意识到了这人说话就没一句能信的。虽然也好好做了扩张，但他从身后顶进来的时候我还是没忍住掉了两滴眼泪，太疼了。他连哄带骗叫我放松点，我倒是也想啊，可是能不能先不要再往里挤了，早上的满员电车也不过如此。我一边骂他大骗子一边想跑，但四肢都使不上力气，还是只能被他按着操。我说，你都说不找我麻烦了，怎么今天还可劲折磨我。显然他也没很好受，一边喘一边咬着牙说，我这怎么能算是折磨你，我这是在爱你呀。  
我就知道，这人说话没一句能信的。

做爱这事真的很消耗体力。我俩在床上完事一次，去浴室清洁的时候又做了一次。大理石台面冰凉又坚硬，我被弄得不舒服极了，但又不得不承认自己也有爽到。镜子被糊上一层雾气，他故意拿手蹭出一块来逼我看镜子，这人真的是变态吧。然后我就在镜子里看到一脸痴相的自己，半斤八两吧。  
这次搞完我俩都没了力气，坐在浴缸老老实实清洗了一遍。回到房间他帮我吹头发，细瘦指节穿过我头发的感觉还不赖。我在吹风机的暖风和轰鸣中昏昏欲睡，感觉有潮湿的柔软物体贴在了我的后颈。吹风机的声音停了，室内只剩下舌头在口腔里翻搅的声音。

“可爱。”  
我朦胧之中听见了这么一句。迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，漂亮学长的笑脸就那么出现在我的眼前。按照一般来说见到帅哥我一定是要多看两眼的，哪怕是在梦里。可我真的好累，肌肉酸痛，眼皮更是千斤重。学长的脸就慢慢模糊成一团影子，最后完全陷在黑暗里了。

第二天回去我还是被室友念叨了很久，我只字未提学长的事，也不知道他有没有看出什么端倪。  
那天下午我收到了学长给我发的消息，是一张我睡着流口水的照片。  
“猪有时候还是挺可爱的。”  
“以后不再欺负你了。”  
“要过得开心。”

我看着自己的蠢相，回味着学长的话，竟也觉得自己有些可爱了起来。  
这人也不是只会骗人嘛。  
我存了这张照片，然后删掉了和他的全部对话。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

其二   
*年龄操作

我和室友吵了一架。冲出家门的时候正好下着雨。  
春天的雨不算激烈，却细密又绵长。不知不觉身上的衣服就被打湿，像一层水盖在身上。四下无人，我在雨中走了一会，被一阵茫然的情绪笼罩住。回过神来，竟是走到了附近的河堤。  
我顺着草坡一路滑下去，滑到河边，裤脚被草上的雨水沾湿，鞋底也蹭上了泥。这里平日傍晚会有高中生三三两两地聚集，可能因为今天下着雨，又是上课时间，他们的身影都不见了。我看这雨一时半会不会停，我又不想此时回家触室友的霉头，便索性去桥底避一阵雨。  
我就是在这里遇见他的。  
男孩的身板很单薄，身上的白衬衫被小雨打湿贴在身上，隐隐透出一点肌肤的颜色。他蜷缩在桥墩旁，像一团皱巴巴的餐巾纸，在缥缈的雨中显得有点可怜。  
我向他走近了一点便被发现了。原本埋在膝盖里的小脑袋抬起来一点，露出一双含水的眼睛。我这才相信以前课文里描述的“葡萄一般的眼睛”竟是真实存在的，仿佛下一秒就会噗噜噜掉下来一串泪珠子。他有些警觉，见我靠近轻微动了动，把自己缩得更小一团，好像这样便不会被我发现一样。这做法未免有些好笑，但这里总不像是他这样的孩子该出现的地方。  
“喂，”我打定自己比他年纪长些，说话的态度也不那么讲究了，“你是谁，在这干嘛呢。”  
“……”他没说话，把自己抱得更紧了些，仔细看他好像在发抖似的。我在他面前蹲了下来，手刚碰到他的肩膀他就剧烈颤抖了起来，吓了我一跳。  
“喂，你没事吧——”

之后我把他带回了家。室友脸色并不好看，但我没管他。此时比起处理他的臭脸，我更担心这个看起来马上就要晕过去的小孩。  
男孩脸色惨白，估计是淋雨淋久了。他似是有点发冷，我给他煮了姜汤，谁知他喝了一口差点吐了。室友见了冷笑一声给他倒了杯热水。他捧着杯子咕嘟咕嘟喝了，低着头小声说了句谢谢。  
“所以，这孩子是谁？”  
“我不认识。”  
“不认识的人你也敢往家里带？”室友用一副不可理喻的表情看着我，仿佛我就是世界上最大的傻瓜，我被这眼神激怒了，留下一句不要你管就带着那孩子回了我自己屋。  
我丢给他毛巾衣服叫他去洗个澡，他就站在门口动也不动。我问他你是要我帮你洗吗，他立刻抱着衣服转身要走。  
“浴室出门左拐。”  
后来才知道，我猜的八九不离十，这是个不登校的小孩。因为性格内向，转学过来一段时间也不见交到朋友，反而因此被排挤。不愿意去学校，又不敢跟家里人说自己在学校被欺负，只能像个孤魂野鬼一样在上学时间出门游荡。这天下了雨他忘记带伞，身上也没有钱，便只能躲在桥底下避雨。倒春寒还没散掉，他又穿得单薄，桥下风大，他被冷得浑身打抖，然后被我捡回了家。  
我可真是个善人。

那天我翘了下午的课，把男孩送去了学校。我站在校门拐弯的路口目送他走进那扇铁门，他的背影被雨伞挡住一半，不知道是不是还是低着头。我不知道把他送回去到底对不对，但想想也总好过他一个人在外面乱晃。  
因为性格内向被欺负，这是一件很无解的事情。我自己并没有遇到过这样的事，但也不是没见过被欺负了的孩子的悲惨下场。想到这里我不免担心了起来，他身躯那样单薄，看起来那么无助，也许我不该把他送回来……竟是在校门口失神到了学校放学。  
我等了一阵，大批大批的学生从水泥墙里面走出来，单是没见到他。我心想会不会是没注意的时候他已经走了，便也打算离开。就在这时他出现了。依旧是没有打伞，拎着书包，低着头。我等他走过路口的时候拉住了他，问他伞呢。他一句话没说抱着我哭了。  
我拍了拍他的肩膀，心下了然。

我带他回家吃了晚饭。室友下午晚上都有课，房间里只有我们俩。男孩还是很小心翼翼的样子，规规矩矩地坐在餐桌一角，我的对面。我本来想做点简单的东西随便吃点，但又怕把厨房弄得糟糕被室友嫌弃，最终还是带着小孩点了披萨外卖。他像是饿急了，刚开始还端得小口小口慢慢吃，渐渐地像是没那么怕了，不一会两颊都塞满了面饼，活脱脱得像是只花栗鼠。我看他这样笑了一声，他立刻又紧张起来，猛地咽了一口，噎住了似的，眉头都拧在了一起。我给他倒了点可乐，看他把那口披萨顺了下去。  
“慢慢吃，没事的。”  
我问了他为什么不跟家里人说，他告诉我父母平时都很忙，他不想让家长担心。我摸了摸他的头，不知道说什么安慰他比较好。“还是跟家里人说一下吧。总不能一直这样下去。”他点了点头，也不知道到底听没听进去。  
两个人吃完饭我去洗碗，其实也就两个碟子两双筷子而已，但室友吃午饭的餐具也堆在水槽里，看得我有些烦躁。吵架的事我其实有些理亏，具体不想再提；如果洗碗能当做赔罪那我就一起做了吧，反正以前也不是没有这样过。  
我把最后一个碟子放在架子上的时候，忽然从背后被抱住了。

“怎么了？”  
“……”  
我甩了甩手上的水，转过身来，男孩的怀抱就同时松开了。  
“我……我就是想谢谢你。”  
“哦……没事的。”我说。  
“我可以再抱抱你吗？”  
我不知道他为什么那么想要拥抱，但还是张开双手把他揽了在怀里。他毛茸茸的头蹭在我颈侧，我撑着流理台，抬头看天花板，一只手蹭了蹭他的后脑勺。过了一会他稍稍离开了一些，呼吸轻轻地打在我的耳朵上，有点痒。他慢慢退开，原本抱在我背上的手垂在身侧；我的手则顺着他的后脑滑到他的耳后。他的脸有些红，眼睛也垂着不看我。我捏了捏他的耳朵，那片软软的骨头被折了一个角，在灯光下泛着粉色，不一会就被我揉搓得热了起来。  
然后我侧过头亲了他。  
很神奇，这一切都仿佛水到渠成一样自然。他没有推开我，我也只是轻轻吻了他的唇角。我向后靠回流理台，看他有些惊愕的表情。他的眼睛蓄上了一点雾气，睁大了看着我。不一会像是反应过来一样，两颊一直烧到耳根，嘴唇微微张着，抖了抖，竟是一个字也没说出来。  
于是我又亲了上去。让我意外的是他没有阻止我把舌头伸进他嘴里。他似乎很不安，两只手抓着我的衣摆；我按着那瘦削的肩膀，感受到了他微微的颤抖。吻了一会我放开了他，离开他嘴唇的时候故意舔了一下他的下唇。我猜想他应该是第一次和别人接吻——一个完全不会呼吸的小孩。泪珠挂上了睫毛，因着他的眼睛闭得很紧；又因为缺氧而胸口剧烈地起伏着。  
“还好吗？”我问他。  
他没有回应，想是还没从那个吻中回过神。我就站在原地看他。我们差不多高，因我靠着身后的台子而比他稍矮了些。我又欠了欠身，从下往上看他——谁叫他只是低着头——他别开了脸。  
“……为什么……”  
为什么，我说不太上来，大概是气氛使然。是了，每当我不知道该作何解释的时候归罪于气氛大概总不会错。我用大拇指蹭了蹭他晶亮的嘴唇，他就像个木头人一样杵在那里，又浑身僵硬了起来。  
“会讨厌吗？”  
他否认了。  
第三次接吻的时候，他攀上了我的脖子。“……呼吸……”我在分开的短暂时刻小声提醒他；他学得很快，这次有些喘不上气的人换成了我，不知道这算不算是搬起石头砸了自己的脚。我抱着他，手顺着他的衬衫下摆探了进去，他的肌肉又瞬间紧绷了起来。我的下唇被他的牙齿不轻不重咬了一下，也不知道是不是故意的。我便也不再戏弄他，专心和他接吻。  
和我不太一样，男孩是很显骨相的那种瘦，抱着他的时候我甚至觉得自己被硌到。从我们说的第一句话开始，他似乎就总是在颤抖着的。脆弱，美丽，纤细。像是海中的月亮，阳光下的冰层，像是早春里刚冒出的树的新芽，或是我小时候抱在怀里过的颤抖着的温热兔子。我喜欢他的玻璃一样眼睛，也喜欢他因饱足而鼓起的脸颊。他是我捡回家的流浪小动物，一只受了伤的小动物。虽然手段卑劣了些，但此时我大概是真的获得了他的信任。他紧攥着我的前襟，呼吸急促，却也努力地用舌头卷着我的，颇有些反客为主的意思。  
我便知道了，他尽管有些逆来顺受的样子，骨子里却也总是有些坚韧的东西在的。  
“……你！”在我的手摸到他下身的时候，他急忙推开了我。唾液在我们之间拉开一条长长的线，很快又断掉了，落在了不知道谁的衣襟上。  
“我怎么了？”我用一只手擦了擦下颌上的津液，一只手捏了一下他那硬起来的地方。他条件反射一般弯下了腰，脸一直红到脖子，发出了一声不知道是痛苦还是快乐的呜咽。  
“不喜欢我碰你吗？”  
他依旧没有说话，看了我一眼，视线对上一瞬又迅速转开，然后摇了摇头。我拉着他的手和他换了个位置，这次换成他靠在流理台上了。  
我缓缓跪了下去。  
他很快反应过来了我要做什么。  
“不……”他的后半句话轻的像是落在水面的羽毛。我拉下了他的裤子拉链，那里已经被撑起来一块，泛着湿；我用手揉了揉，感觉他更硬了些。他的嗓子里发出些意味不明的气声，我便没再折磨他，把那可怜的东西从洇湿的布料中解放了出来。我用手撸动了两下，他似是有些腿软，整个人的重量都靠在了背后的台子。他的手扶着我的肩，不知道是想推开我还是想把我拉的更近。  
青涩得可爱。  
其实我并不是很擅长做这种事，之前也有被别人嫌弃过口活不好。可我也没办法嘛，我又不是天天闲着没事就研究这个。不过对付第一次开荤的高中生倒也是绰绰有余了。我的手因为刚洗完碗没多久可能还有些凉，他被刺激得发出一些细弱的喘息。含住他的时候，他猛地抓住了我的头发，有点痛。我在心里骂了句死小子，又往里吞了吞，他很快连手上的力气都丢了。我抬眼看他，一边用舌头勾着他性器的头部；他面色潮红，眼睛依然是紧闭着的；两颗门牙咬着有些发肿的下唇，像是在忍耐着极刑一样。明明是我在给他服务，他却一脸被欺负了的样子，我顿时觉得有些不爽了起来，用力吮吸了一下；他果然有了反应，那东西好像在我嘴里又涨大了一点。之前抓着我头发的手变成了按着我的后脑，原来人在追寻本能的时候总是会无师自通。我被他按着头，他的性器插到我喉咙很深的地方，我想退一点出来却又被抓了回来，也不知道他那细瘦的手指从哪里找来的这些力气。我被堵得有些喘不过气，从鼻腔里发出些抗议的哼叫，他竟是闻也未闻似的，只顾自己，把我的嗓子捅得痛得不行。我扒着他的大腿，感受到那里的肌肉紧绷着，又像是兴奋地在颤抖。没一会他忽然停下了在我嘴里抽插的动作，拽着我的头发猛地拉开。我一时没反应过来，有些腥膻的温热液体便溅到了我的脸上。  
“对，对不起！”  
我愣住了。睫毛被糊住，乳白色的粘稠液体顺着脸往下滴。我的嘴唇上沾上一点，用舌头舔了一下，怪难吃的。他一下子慌了神，转身在台子上找着什么。很快他抽了两张厨房纸，帮我擦了两下挂在脸上的他的体液。  
死孩子，厨房纸擦脸很痛啊。  
之后我帮他整好了衣服，又去洗了把脸。他就一直站在我身后，一副泫然欲泣的样子，万分局促。  
“我……我没想……”  
我当然知道他只是不想射在我嘴里。其实射进来我也没什么，要不然也不会帮他口。我摆了摆手，示意他不用再说了，我现在嗓子痛不想讲话。但他显然是误会了我的意思，拽着我的腰带作势也要跪下来帮我解决问题。我把他拽起来，站好，捏着他的脸把他的嘴挤成一个O型。  
然后我没忍住笑了。  
“不用你帮我的。”我的声音果然虚了不少，“小屁孩会吗？”  
“我可以学。”  
“不需要你学这些。”我被他的学习精神吓到，“我只是喜欢才做这些的，你不需要这样的。”  
我给自己倒了杯热水，喝了两口润了下嗓子：“有那个心思，好好上学吧。做点高中生该做的事。学校那边的事，找个机会跟家人和老师讲讲。实在不行，也只能转学了。”  
他的眼泪啪嗒啪嗒掉了下来。两只手攥成紧紧的小拳头垂在腿边。我拉起一只，慢慢把那攥紧的手掌掰开，放了块糖进去。

走吧，回家晚了家里人该担心了。我送你。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

其三   
*女装攻预警

我放在自习室的书堆旁边不知道被谁放了一袋手工饼干。一张字条压在下面：“如果不介意的话，请尝一尝。”  
没有署名。  
室友从洗手间出来走回桌边，一边甩着手上的水，见我站在桌前发呆便问我怎么了。我下意识地想把饼干藏起来，但显然来不及了。  
“我回来就看到这个在桌子上。”我老实交代。  
室友的眉毛皱了一下，像是对这袋来路不明的饼干进行目光审讯。  
“给你的？”  
我实在是没有头绪，摇了摇头，又点了点头。  
室友表情好像更差了点：“别吃了，搞不好有毒。”  
我本来对这袋饼干并无太多想法，被他这么一说反而逆反心被激了出来，也不高兴了起来。  
室友在女生中人气很高，这是不争的事实。偶尔会在家里的玄关柜子上看到他没来得及拆的粉色信封。他对女孩子们挺温柔，那些信他都有看。可要说也奇怪，饶是这样也没见他和哪封信的主人交往。我问过他为什么不谈恋爱，他告诉我他不想。我猜是没遇上喜欢的，对感情这事他似乎比我慎重得多。  
我也并非没有收到过告白信或是若有若无的暗示。但一来我不太想被一段固定关系束缚，二来是比起照顾女生这种需要精心呵护的美丽物种，我更希望得到别人的呵护。当然，发生过关系的男人不尽然都是温柔的人，但肉体上痛一点也无妨，或者说疼痛更让人有实感。  
说回饼干。室友叫我丢掉不要吃，可我看着那个字条又觉得白白浪费别人心意是一件很无礼的事。反观室友，明明不关他什么事，却一个人生起了闷气。难道因为饼干不是给他所以生气了？  
我没理他，把饼干装进了书包的侧边袋。  
在图书馆待到手机没电，我提议回家。室友听完就合上电脑摘了眼镜开始收拾东西。他平时是不戴眼镜的，只有在用电脑的时候会戴。我问他，他说是防蓝光。其实我挺喜欢他戴眼镜的，多了些书生气，怪好看的。他见我盯着他看，视线也不在我身上停留：“你再不收拾我先走了。”  
我撇了撇嘴，小声哦了一声开始收拾自己的东西。  
快出图书馆门的时候我下意识摸了一下口袋，隐约觉得少了什么。回想了一下发现是学生证不见了。见我停下脚步，室友也停了下来看我一顿翻找。  
“没了！”  
“什么没了？”  
“我的学生证。”我叫他在门口等我，自己折返回自习室去找，无功而返。  
回来到门口的时候室友正在图书馆前台跟管理员说着什么，见我来了就招手叫我过去。  
“你看，这是本人吧。”  
他拽着我的卫衣帽子把我拉近了一点，手搭在我肩上和图书管理员讲话，“谢谢同学了，还需要办什么手续吗？”  
管理员抬头看了我一眼，又看了看手里拿着的学生证。  
“嗯，是本人。麻烦在这边签个字。”他递过来一张纸，是领取失物用的表格。我弯腰趴在前台填表，室友就站在旁边看我写，他的手还放在我帽子下面一边轻轻捏着的我的脖子。我一抬眼就看到管理员盯着我看。  
“呃，”我直起身子把室友的手从帽子底下拿下来，“谢谢你。”  
“没关系，下次注意不要再弄丢了。”  
我跟管理员道了谢，和室友一起回了家。

饼干又一次出现在了我的书边。  
“我换了材料，或许你喜欢更硬一点的吗？”  
这次我很迅速地在室友看到之前把饼干塞进了包。  
再之后是不同的口味，不同的甜度，每天都有一小袋手作饼干出现在我的桌子上，持续了两周。  
于是我在有天中午出去吃饭的时候在笔袋下压了一张字条：“谢谢你，你是谁？”  
“晚上11点我在这里等你。”  
我有些疑惑，因为图书馆晚上十点半就开始清人，十一点闭馆。我有些怀疑这人想做什么，但最终还是好奇心战胜了警惕，我在图书馆坐到了11点。

“你好。”  
有些低沉的男声在我身后响起，同时我的肩膀被轻轻拍了一下。在我回头的时候，那人拉开了隔壁的座位坐了下来。  
“啊，你是……”  
他看着我笑了。  
我记得他。图书管理员。那个笑着把学生证递给我的人。这时我才得了观察他的机会：他穿着校服，白衬衫的下摆好好地扎在腰带里。袖口卷了两圈，手腕在袖子里被衬得得很细，可以用清瘦来形容。他金色的头发微微打着卷贴在颈侧，白净的脸上有些不甚明显的小雀斑，一双眼睛眨了眨，让人联想起带着阳光味道的小马驹。他挨着我坐下，侧脸的轮廓就像是画家手下娴熟技巧的流线，图书馆的光打在他的卷翘的睫毛上，竟也有了些闪耀的感觉。他身上有些淡淡的花香味，不是洗衣液的味道，倒像是女用淡香水。  
这时图书馆已经放起了《回家》，催着大家早点退馆，而他却不紧不慢地把一本书推给了我。  
“这是？”  
“饼干合你的口味吗？”  
我小声嗯了一声，他像是很高兴，脸上也多了些血色。  
“我一直担心你没有吃来着，真是太好了。”他把手的书又往我这里推了推，“如果你在愁文学赏析课的小论文，可以读读这个。”  
我有些惊讶，不知道他是如何知道我最近来图书馆就是为了这个结课论文的。就听他接着说：“我跟你选了同样的课，不过你大概从来没注意过我吧，一直在睡觉的这位同学。”  
我尴尬地接过了那本书。

我们交换了联系方式。他是个浪漫的孩子，连联系方式都是写在夹在书里的书签上。我囫囵吞枣地读完了那本书，印象中只剩下主角之一入学修道院时的少年英气。那个金发少年的形象和他慢慢重合，回想起来，有一种读书也在读他的错觉。  
结课以后我去图书馆的次数便少了，也不是每次去都能遇见他当值。我和他发过几次消息，出去看了几场有些晦涩的文艺电影。惭愧的是我有次在途中睡着，醒来的时候发现自己靠在了他的肩膀上，周围的观众都快退场结束了。  
“为什么不叫醒我？”  
“你睡着的样子让人很安心，我想这样待久一点。”  
我不确定自己是不是脸红了，不过所幸电影院的灯光足够昏暗，我希望他没有发现。他见我不说话，戳了戳我的脸，又自顾自开心起来。我有些恍惚。

我有时候猜想他是不是喜欢晦暗的环境，他总是喜欢约我在夜里出门。在操场漫无目的地散步，坐在河边看浮在水面上的水鸟，或者一起躺在公园的草地上看星星和月亮。他喜欢捏我的手掌，用他同样不大的手握住我的，像柔软的面团。我开始习惯于和他一起享受夜晚的孤独与宁静，在他身边时间都像是静止了一般，可我的心却跳得飞快。然后我们会交换一个吻，或者很多个吻。他的吻很轻，像掠过水面的鸿雁的羽毛，清晨草叶上结的霜露，秒针划过空气的声音；他的吻夹着淡淡的香水味道，像轻纱把我们笼在里面；他的吻是蓝宝石，是月光，是静谧的小河，带着远方传来的风声和鸟鸣。  
这是一种很难形容的体验。我与他的联系像是蛛丝，像是可以延到无限长远的地方，但又是那么飘渺易断。我们都没有明确过这段关系的名字，似乎牵着手走过今晚，第二天的日出却只有一个人看。他从书中走出来，给我带来一段梦境，不知什么时候会再回到书里去，变成油墨落在米白色的纸页上。每一次见面都像是最后一次见面，那种想要告别的心情从一开始就在我心里留了一条引线。  
我们淌过微凉的河水，在潮湿的雾气中拥抱。那天我不小心在浅滩跌了一跤，印象里却只剩下他背对月亮对着我微笑。我抓住了他伸过来的手，有些凉，在站起身的时候故意用力拉了他一把，于是我们变成了两只落水的小狗。他也不恼，就着力把我按回水里，野性似是在这一刻回到了我们身上。我们坐在小河的浅滩上，全身都湿透了，可谁也没觉得这是件麻烦事。他的金色头发被打湿，发梢滴着水，顺着解开两颗扣子的领口流了下去，在锁骨的凹陷处汇成浅洼。我捧着他的脸，用沾着水的手把他的头发顺到耳后，轻轻亲了他的耳朵，顺着他有些锋利的下颌线一路吻到锁骨。  
他张开怀抱，像是母亲接纳了我的一切。

“你有秘密吗？”他问。  
“是人都会有秘密。”我说，“你想听我的秘密吗？”  
谁知他摇了摇头：“我想告诉你我的秘密。”  
我从他怀里爬起来，靠着他坐下。他的声带振动起来，偶尔带着点颗粒的质感，让我想起播放着古典音乐的留声机。我看着河里破碎的月亮，他的秘密像粘稠的蜜液滑进我的意识，是甜的，也是苦的。  
“明晚还能再见吗？”  
“应该是可以的。”  
“那我在图书馆等你。”  
“好。”

我隐约觉得这个夜晚和以往的那些都不一样。可能是流进我心底的他的秘密在作祟。我像往常一样在图书馆自习室的那个角落坐到了11点，在保安清人的时候躲进了卫生间。接着我听见了拉窗帘的声音，电灯关闭的声音， 保安的脚步声走远了的声音。我等了一会，从卫生间隔间偷偷走了出去。  
刚出门就被一只手拉住了。我虽然有心理准备但还是被吓了一跳。  
“嘘——”  
他的食指抵在我的嘴唇上，我像是被施了禁言的法术，熄了声。他拉着我的手腕，我们顺着图书馆的墙慢慢移动；他在窗前停了下来，一只手慢慢拉开了高高的帘子。这天的月亮很圆，银白的光瞬间就泄了进来。他站在窗帘后面，被阴影吞掉一半。  
他的秘密，被撒上了银色的冷光，随着风和窗帘一起荡了起来——那是轻飘飘的女孩子的裙摆。他依然穿着白色的衬衫，下摆一丝不苟地扎在水蓝色的格裙里，有种雌雄莫辨的美。  
“我可以吻你吗？”他拉着我的手，额头也抵着我的，距离近到让人说不出拒绝。他的声音很低，像是潭水。是深不见底，漆黑静默的一整块。我只点了一下头，嘴唇就贴上了温热的柔软触感。我们的鼻息交缠在一起，像是攀在树上的寄生藤蔓；他的舌头伸进了我的口腔，安静的室内只能听见我们的轻声喘息和液体搅动的声音。  
不知道吻了多久，我印象中那是一个很悠长的吻。温柔，甜蜜，像是沐浴在朝雾中。我闭上了眼睛，手环着他的肩膀；他扶着我的腰让我坐在了窗台上。  
“可以吗？”  
我没有回答他，只是拽着他的衬衫把下摆从裙子中抽出来。他开始解我的扣子，我被按在窗户上有些局促。  
“还是我来吧。”我低着头不看他的脸，自己解开了剩下的纽扣，但迟来的羞耻感还是让我把衣服留在了身上。他解开我的腰带，用他小小的凉凉的手揉弄我的性器，那里很快就硬起来了。我也想如法炮制，手伸进他裙底的时候却又罪恶感加深颤抖了起来。他像是察觉到了我的不安，拉着我的手伸进了他的底裤——他的性器已经完全勃起了。他握着我的手，我的手圈着他的东西，缓缓地动作了起来。这时一种奇妙的感觉从我的心底渗了出来——我像是在与一个女孩做爱，可他又是实在的男孩。我不知道异装癖是如何看待自己的性别身份，但这一刻我却产生了倒错的感觉。他的呼吸逐渐沉重了起来，我的手也脱离了他的引导可以自己动作了。他用腾出来的手帮我缓解，我们的手被对方的体液弄得湿滑。  
可能是奇怪的心理作祟，我很快就弄脏了他的手，这让我有点懊恼。但没过多久他也释放在了我的手上。  
“啊，裙子……”  
“没关系……”他亲着我的侧颈，“谢谢你。”  
我不知道他为什么要在这时候道谢，又是为了什么，仔细想来要道谢更多的人明明应该是我。  
“不会觉得我很恶心吗？”  
“……我只觉得你是天使一样的人。”  
他笑了，把头埋在我的肩窝蹭了蹭；我像是抱住了一只猫，小心翼翼，灵魂却被填补得很满很满。猫又在我耳边低低叫了两声，我摸了摸他后颈的毛，他闭着眼睛发出了满足的轻哼。  
“我可以进到你身体里面吗？”  
我从他裙子的侧边口袋摸出了一枚避孕套。原来猫的温顺有时也不完全是看起来的那样。  
他丝毫没有被揭穿把戏的窘迫，反而带着夸奖和鼓励的眼神看着我把包装拆掉帮他套好。他用剩下的一点润滑液帮我扩张，然后在我的催促下慢慢插了进来。我屏着一口气，一点软腻的声音不时从鼻腔溢出；他的眉毛微微拧在一起，像是在进行很一件艰难的事情——我们都不是很好受。  
我的腿夹在他的腰间，他的裙子则堆在我们的身上盖住了正在进出的动作。我仰起头，看月光在图书馆高高的天花板上投下的痕迹；他则也像这月光一样，一点一点融进我的身体。我想起了钢琴的黑白键，想起了杂草丛生的旷野，想起了细碎星光拼成的银河。他的喘息敲打着我的耳膜也敲打着我的心脏，我被击碎变成一块块细小的石头，散落在窗边，散落在河里，可能也有一两块散落在他的心里。  
他的吻又变得很轻。像是绒毯，或是飘落的干枯花瓣。我的手指插在他金色的头发里，发丝像捧不住的金色细沙从我的指缝里垂落。他吻过我的唇角下颌和锁骨，又在胸前停留。我抱着他，想把这一切都给他。

而事实上还是他给了我更多。

“你想听我的秘密吗？”  
我问他。  
他摇了摇头，声音有一点沙哑。“我知道的。”  
我有些惊讶，并不知道他指的是什么。  
“如果你是说，一直在图书馆坐在你对面的那个人——”  
我捧着他的脸吻住了他。

他借给我的书，我没有还。总觉得那本书还回去，就意味着什么的结束。而那个夜晚以后我没再见过他。他可能真的回到了那本书里，带着我的吻，和我的秘密。

TBC


End file.
